Factory Smelting
The Server So. We all love minecraft right? That's why you're on the Minceraft Creepypasta Wiki. I'm posting this here to get some help. I joined a server. Fantastic community, wonderful staff, and a custom world generated specifically to be beautiful. In said server, (I'm not giving the IP or name out for privacy reasons. All members of the server were told to be quiet.) you were only allowed to place pre-built structures, so that you can preserve the wonderful landscape. I've decided to start cataloging my experiences here that chilled me to the bone. 1/12/2017 This entry was made directly after the one above, because this was the day I made the post. I go down into my mine for the material generators, blocks that can be broken with a normal pickaxe and regenerate. It's like this so you can never run out of materials. I, like any other day, drop into the diamond tunnel for some diamonds. I attempt to mine an ore, but it wouldn't let me. You know how in adventure mode, you can only break blocks if the item has a special tag? Normally the pickaxe can break stone, iron ore, gold ore, diamond ore, and emerald ore, but when I check the tag, it says "Can only break: Dark" Dark? That's not a block I'm familiar with. Maybe they secretly added them to the game as a solid color block in the 1.11 update. I shrug it off and try and craft another pickaxe. It's replaced with a special diamond pickaxe like it normally is so that it can break the correct blocks, except... it's another pickaxe that can only break the "Dark" block. At this point, I believe it's a bug in their plugins. I do /modreq so I can get the attention of a moderator. In a few minutes a moderator teleports in front of me. He asks for the pickaxe, so I throw it on the ground. He picks it up and starts PM-ing me. DeusMachinaX23: ''Is this a joke? I'm submitting a ban form for hacking. Logging off will be considered ban evasion. Wait here for your trial. ''TerribleImpression: ''What? No! I swear! It's too late. A chat message pops up immediately after I press enter. 'Attention! You're muted! You can't speak for the time being.' Well. I guess I have to wait. It's been a little bit. All of the moderators and admins logged off. I don't think I'm getting that trial anytime soon. Luckily, the server doesn't kick AFK players. I'm going to AFK for a while. This is ''TerribleImpression signing off. 1/13/2017 I waited all of yesterday for someone to come back online. Eventually, so many people left that it was just me and two other players on the server. I thought this might be a weird visual glitch, so I do the /modping command. It posts on an online mod's wall on the forum. Soon enough DeusMachinaX23 ''logs on. At this point my mute had expired. ''DeusMachinaX23: ''What do you want? ''TerribleImpression: ''You said I'd get a trial? It never happened. And for me it says there's only you, me, and two other players online. Can I relog to fix this? ''DeusMachinaX23: ''Sure, whatever. That's weird because there's at least fifty players online right now. I sigh and open my Escape menu and press disconnect. As soon as the minecraft click sound played, my game crashed. No matter how many times I tried rebooting it, it wouldn't start. It crashed every time with an error message: ''Error #12256: Why did you do that? Do what? Report the bugged pick to the moderator? I got pretty tired so I logged off for the night, and that brings you up to right now, in the morning, when I'm writing this all off of memory. Category:AOTRand Category:Moderate Length Pastas